STAR
by nichi youichi
Summary: Akan terjadi sesuatu pada cinta Hiruma dan Mamori,tapi ada agen yang bertugas menyelamatkan cinta mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Haaaaiiiii...*turun dari bajaj*kita berjumpa lagi di fic baru saya cerita ini ada fantasynya gitu deh rada OOC,ada OCnya,dan mungkin/pasti ada juga teman saya Nichi Youichi karna sudah berbaik hati sudah meminjamkan laptopnya.

Dari pada nunggu lama lebih baik kita mulai aja ceritanya.

Silahkan membaca...

**Disclamier:RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA selamanya...**

**Title: STAR**

**Chapter 1**

**DI SEKOLAH**

Aku melihat langit dari dalam kelasku lewat jendela. Langitnya biru cerah tapi tak secerah hatiku ya karna satu sebab seperti biasa aku bertengkar dengan ayah tiriku,Bahkan aku malas untuk pulang kerumah walaupun sekarang sudah waktu pulang sekolah.

'BUK'tangan seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Kau tidak pulang Su?" Tanyanya.

"Heah," Aku menghela nafas. "Aku malas pulang," Jawabku sambil mengeluarkan laptop yang kubawa kesekolah.

"Um..Kau pasti bertengkar lagi ya dengan ayahmu," Tanyanya yang mulai duduk didepanku.

"Heem," Jawabku sambil mengetik dilaptopku.

"Kau kenapa sih sering sekali bertengkar dengan ayahmu," Dia bertanya.

"Ya.. Biasa hanya hal sepele yang dia anggap bencana besar," Jawabku kesal."Aku tahu aku ini..Hiks..," Aku mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis mungkin maksud ayahmu itu baik," Dia mengusap air mataku yang mengalir.

"Terima kasih..Hanya kau yang tahu aku dan selalu membuatku tenang,sekali lagi terima kasih," aku berkata.

"Sudahlah jangan menanggis lgi,bukan Su yang sekarang yang kukenal,Su yang kukenal adalah gdis yang riang,tegar,an baik tterhadap teman-temannya,nah sekarang tersenyumlah," Hiburnya.

Aku pun tersenyum 'Terima kasih Ken kau memang teman yang bisa menghiburku jika aku sedang ada masalah,' Gumamku dalam hati.

"Kalau kau pulang sekarang pasti kau tidak mau bagaimana kalau kita kelapangan saja main basket?" Ajak Ken.

"Baik!" Jawabku semangat dan bangun dari tempat kami mau berjalan ke lapangan tiba-tiba gelang warna emas ditengahnya terdapat layar cembung warna biru muda milik kami berbunyi.

'PIP PIP PIP' Lalu kami bersama-sama memencet tombol kecil yang ada digelang itu bersama –sama dan muncullah hologram menampakkan pria tua.

"Wah ternyata kalian sedang bersama ya jadi lebih mudah memberi informasinya," Ucap pria tua itu.

"Profesor!" Kata kami berbarengan.

"Kalian berdua datang ke laboratoriumku sekarang ya ada misi baru," Kata itu langsung pun menuju labortorium tempat markas lama kemudian kami sampai dan pintu laboratorium itu terbuka secara otomatis.

"Oh,Kalian sudah datang," Sambut profesor.

"Iya ,Misi baru apa yang harus kita lakukan profesor," Tanyaku langsung.

"Kalian akan ada misi baru di Jepang tepatnya di kota Deimon," Kata profesor serius.

"Kota Deimon?di Jepang?" Tanya Ken.

"Iya benar,Kalian harus melawan musuh yang mencoba menghancurkan cinta dan persahabatan di kota Deimon," Kata profesor.

"Tapi ada olahraganya basketnya ga di kota Deimon?" Tanya Ken yang manik basket sampe-sampe badannya tinggi kaya tiang hihihi.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Ken kitakan menjalankan misi bukan untuk main basket," Aku menegur Ken.

"Hehe..," Ken hanya tertawa ringan.

"Kalian harus menjaga cinta mereka," Profesor memperlihatkan foto seorang laki-laki keren berambut spike warna kuning bermata hijau emerald dan gadis cantik berambut coklat kemerah-merahan bermata biru sapire."Aku sudah mendeteksi kalau musuh kita menuju kesana," Profesor menambahkan.

"Um," Aku dan Ken mengangguk.

"Jadi kalian siap berangkat sekarang?" Profesor bertanya.

"Ya," Kami menjawab bersama-sama.

"Dan seperti biasa aku sudah meletakkan boneka pengganti kalian dirumah masing-masing jadi kalian bisa tenang menjalankan misi," Jelaas Profesor.

Aku dan Ken pun bersiap untuk ke dimensi dan Ken berdiri di sebuah lingkaran.

"Semoga sukses ya," Profesor menekan tombol dan kami pun menghilang.

**DI KOTA DEIMON JEPANG**

"Ukh," Aku terbangun di tempat tidur yang empuk."Tempat apa ini,temptnya cukup modern," Aku bangun dan keluar dari kamar dan kulihat Ken juga keluar dari kamar sebelahku.

"Sepertinya kita ada di sebuah apartement," Ken berkata.

"Ya benar," Aku menjawab.

'PIP PIP PIP'Gelangku berbunyi dan aku memencet tombol kecil digalangku.

"Ya profesor kami sudah sampai," Jawabku.

"Oh bagus besok kalian mulai menjalankan tugas,tempat orang yang aku tunjukkan tadi nama sekolahnya adalah SMU Diemon mereka ikut ekstrakulikuler amefuto," Jelas Profesor.

"Tapi profesor kalau kita tinggal diapartement bagaimana membayarnya?" Tanya Ken.

"Oh iya aku tadi meletakkan masing-masing dompet ditas yang kalian bawa tadi,dompet itu tidak akan pernah habis selama kalian menjalankan misi," Jelas Profesor.

"Baik terima kasih," Jawab kami mati.

"Sepertinya besok akan melelahkan,jadi lebih baik kita istirahat," Ajak Ken.

"Hem," Aku menangguk dan kami masuk kekamar masing-masing.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**Di SMU Deimon**

"Ohayo Sara, Ako," Sapa Mamori pada dua sahabatnya Sara dan Ako.

"Ohayo mamo-chan," Jawab Sara dan berada dikelas untuk mulai belajar karna bel sudah berbunyi dan sudah selesai latihan pagi seperti biasa.

"Hei ada guru," Kata seorang murid laki-laki. Dengan cepat semua murid pun duduk dengan rapi.

Seorang guru pun datang membawa anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki.

Segini dulu ya hirumamonya belum keluar nanti kita lanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya

Ketikan ini pasti masih ada salahnya jadi untuk memberi tahu saya mana yang salah MOHON .


	2. Chapter 2

michi: WAAAAAA! GOMEN! Saya sangat sangat sangat sangat telat update di karenakan dihujani tugas-tugas yang bejibeng dari sih ditambah nugguin dibeliin laptop makanya updatenya tambah lama. Hehehe

readers: woi cepetan mulai ceriatanya! curhat lagi lo

michi: hehehe oke-oke mari kita mulai saja cerita ini sebelumnya terima kasih banyak untuk **Iin cka you-nii,undine-yaha,ahzerrakkOon** yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya,oh iya dan ada yang bilang kalau cerita saya mirip sama ceritanya undine senpai tapi saya jamin ceritanya ga sama mungkin pertama-tamanya doak jadi baca terus sampai selesai ya

**Disclamier: RIICIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA **selamanya….

**Warning: OOC,OC,TYPO,yang tulisannya miring itu percakapan lewat kode tangan,cerita mungkin agak membingungkan,dan ceritanya tidak terlalu bagus tapi setidaknya bisa menghibur*film kali menghibur***

**Title: STAR**

**Chapter 2**

**Di SMU Deimon**

"Ohayo Sara, Ako," Sapa Mamori pada dua sahabatnya Sara dan Ako.

"Ohayo mamo-chan," Jawab Sara dan berada dikelas untuk mulai belajar karna bel sudah berbunyi dan sudah selesai latihan pagi seperti biasa.

"Hei ada guru," Kata seorang murid laki-laki. Dengan cepat semua murid pun duduk dengan rapi.

Seorang guru pun datang membawa anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki.

"Anak-anak di kelas ini akan ada murid baru pindahan dari Amerika,nah kalian berdua silakan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing," perintah guru itu kepada 2 orang yang dibawanya tadi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hoshi Terasu Sora," Su memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yatsu Kenzu," Ken juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wah, yang namanya Yatsu tampan sekali ya Ako," bisik Sara ke temannya.

"Yang namanya Hoshi juga cantik mirip seperti Mamori.

Semua siswa tampak riuh dan ada juga yang berbisik-bisik tapi guru didepan tidak membiarkan begitu saja ia mulai menenangkan suasana kelas.

"Sudah tenang semuanya,Hoshi kau duduk dibangku yang ada di belakang Hi..Hiruma dan Yatsu kau duduk di samping tempat duduk Hoshi tapatnya di belakang tempat duduk Anezaki," guru itu memberi tahu.

"Baik," Ken dan Su mulai berjalan ka tempat duduk masing-masing.

Pelajaran pun dimulai guru di depan mulai menjelaskan materi tidak dengan Su ia seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

'puk' sebuah penghapus kecil dengan sukses mendarat dikepala Ken yang sedang asik-asiknya mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru didepan,ia puyn mencari pelaku yang melampar penghapus tersebut ternyata pelakunya adalah Su.

"_Ngapain sih nimpukin aku pake penghapus?nanti kalo kita ketahuan guru kita sedang ngobrol gimana?" Tanya Ken pada Su menggunakan kode tangan agar ia tidak ditegur guru di depan karna mengobrol._

"_,eh orang yang ada didepan kita ini bukannya orang yang professor maksud?" Su bertanya pada Ken._

"_Iya kau benar mereka Hiruma dan Anezaki,jadi apa rencana kita?" Ken bertanya pada Su._

Su tampak sedang berfikir saat ia mau bilang ke Ken ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

'pst pst pst'seseorang memanggil Su,Su pun menoleh ke arah suara berasal.

"Hai namaku Kurita Ryokan salam kenal ya," Kurita memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa sadar kalau suaranya cukup besar.

"RYOKAN! Jangan mengobrol saat jam pelajaran," tegur guru didepan.

"Go..gomennasai sensei," Kurita meminta maaf pada guru didepan.

"Salam kenal juga Kurita," Su tersenyum.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan kenalannya ya?" Kurita berkata,Su hanya menangguk dan menoleh ka tempat Ken lagi.

"_Jadi apa rencananya?" Ken bertanya pada Su._

"_Kita harus lebih akrab dengan mereka,jadi kita ikut saja kegiatan extrakurikuler yang sama dengan mereka," Su mengusulkan idenya._

"_Apa! Maksudmu ikut amefuto,aku ga mau kau saja deh aku mau ikut basket saja," Ken menolak._

'apa hubungannya kalo kamu ikut basket dasar geblek,kalo pun dipaksa dia ga bakal mau emank dasar maniak basket,' gerutu Su dalam hatinya._"Ya sudah terserah kau saja tapi kau harus tetap focus kalo terdeteksi adanya musuh," Su member tahu Ken._

"_Iya," Ken menjawab._

Lalu mereka memperhatikan penjelasan guru yang sedang menulis di papan tulis.

~skip waktu belajar~

Bel yang di tunggu-tunggu siswa pun akhirnya berbunyi *bukan bel pulang sekolah loh ya* yaitu bel istirahat semua murid pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas *wah takut keabisan makanan tuh*. Begitu pula dengan Ken setelah bel berbunyi entah kemana ia langsung menghilang keluar kelas,sedangkan Su sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Hai,salam kenal dan selamat dating ya," Sambut Mamori pada Su.

"Eh, iya salam kenal juga terima kasih sambutanya,namaku Hoshi Terasu Sora panggil aku Su saja," Su memperkenalkan dirinya pada Mamori.

"Namaku Anezaki Mamori panggil saja aku Mamori,aku memanggilmu Su-chan saja ya?" tanyaMamori.

"Iya,aku juga memanggilmu Mamo-chan," Su berkata.

"Heh, Manajer sialan jangan lupa tugasmu masih menumpuk kekekeke," Hiruma melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

"Tidak sopan sekali dia memanggil orang dengan embel-embel sialan,oh iya kata dia tadi manajer? Memang Mamo-chan manajer apa?" tanya Su.

"Hiruma itu memang sifatnya seperti itu buruk,aku manajer klub amefuto," jawab Mamori.

"Amefuto! Aku gabung ke klub itu ya? Kumohon Mamo-chan," pinta Su.

"Eh, tapi yang memutuskan boleh atau tidaknya ada anggota baru ke klub kami hanya Hiruma dan kau tahu sendiri kan Hiruma orangnya tadi seperti apa,kau yakin Su-chan?" kata Mamori.

"Iya aku yakin 100%, aku akan membantumu sebagai asistenmu Mamo-chan," Su bersemangat.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan berbicara ke Hiruma," Mamori tersenyum.

~skip jam belajar~

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi mengakhiri rutinitas hari itu seluruh siswa pulang kerumah masing-masing kecuali yang masih ada keperluan dengan sekolah itu.

"Ayo Su-chan siapkan dirimu ya?" Mamori bergurau.

"Hahaha,sepertinya aku perlu kalung bawang putihn nih," Su cekikikan begitu pula dengan Mamori.

~skip perjalanan ke ruang klub tim DDB~

'GREEK' suara pintu geser dibuka oleh dan Mamori masuk kedalam dan kebetulan mereka melihat Hiruma belum kelapangan bersama yang lainnya.

"Hiruma aku mau berbicara denganmu,anak baru yang masuk kekelas kita tadi ia ingin bergabung ke tim kita," Mamori memberi tahu Hiruma yang sedang serius memandang layar hanya diam dan melihat Su yang berdiri di samping Mamori lalu memandang layar laptopnya kembali tanpa mangeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Jadi bagaimana Hiruma kumohon terimalah dia,dia akan sangat membantuku jika dia jadi asistenku," Mamori memohon kepada menutup laptopnya dan memandang Mamori.

**TO BE COUNTINUE…**

Michi: akhirnya chapter 2 selesai eits ga sampai sini aja loh masih ada kelanjutannya,Apakah kak Hiruma mengabulkan permohonan kak Mamori?

Suzuna: ya~ Mi-nee si Ni-nee kemana?

Michi: iya nih dia lagi sakit makanya aku sendiri teman-teman doain dia cepet sembuh ya u_u

Suzuna: ya~ Mi-nee jangan sedih aku temenin buat penutupan deh.

Michi: oke! Readers jangan lupa reviewnya…..

Suzuna: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YEAH….


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan Review….

Raicha Yannisa-Aisha Annisa: terima kasih banyak loh sudah mengingatkan saya hehe…^^ Selamat baca lanjutannya ya…..

Ahzer rako0n: chap 2 udah aku gabungin setelah aku otak-atik hehe,,, Selamat baca lanjutannya ya….

**Title: STAR**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclamier: RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning: OOC,OC,TYPO,kalimat sulit dimengerti,kalimat yang terlalu panjang,semua kesalahan(kalo ada) yg ada di cerita ini karna kurang ketelitian author.**

OK! STAR Chapter 3 rooling action!

"Jadi bagaimana Hiruma kumohon terimalah dia,dia akan sangat membantuku jika dia jadi asistenku," Mamori memohon kepada Hiruma dan memasang wajahnya yang cantik dengan tampang menutup laptopnya dan memandang Mamori.

'Bener juga ni manajer sialan aku juga kasihan si kalo dia kerja sendirian seenggaknya ni anak baru bisa gantiin manajer sialan buat beres-beres ruangan ini,' kata Hiruma dalam hati.

"Tch terserah kau saja manajer sialan," Hiruma pergi keluar ruang klub menuju lapangan.

"Yeyy! Kita berhasil Su-chan,mulai sekarang kau bergabung di tim ini yah walaupun kau hanya menjadi asistenku," Mamori tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa yang penting aku bisa bergabung di tim ini,jadi aku harus melakukan apa Mamo-chan," Su bertanya.

"Hanya membantuku untuk membereskan ruangan ini saja jika aku terlalu sibuk dengan penyusunan strategi permainan," Mamori menjawab.

"Baiklah," Su mulai menggambil sapu sedangkan Mamori mulai mengerjakan setumpuk kertas yang ada di meja.

~skip waktu Su beres-beres~

"Selesai," Su selesai membereskan ruangan yang semula berantakan itu lalu duduk di samping Mamori yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan kertas dan pensilnya.

"Mamo-chan kau pasti lelah ya harus mengerjakan kertas-kertas sebanyak ini," Su memecah keheningan.

"Ah, tidak juga kalo sudah biasa," jawabnya.

'GREEK' suara pintu geser terbuka.

"Ya~~ Mamo-nee," suara gadis berinline skate meluncur kearah Mamori dan Su. "Eh! itu siapa Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna.

"Dia asistenku dan teman sekelasku Suzuna-chan namanya Su," Mamori menjawab.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hoshi Terasu Sora panggil saja aku Su," Su tersenyum.

"Ya~~aku Taki Suzuna panggil aku Suzuna saja ya Su-nee," Suzuna memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Su-nee?' Su hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita bagikan minuman dan handuk pada yang lainnya," ajak Mamori.

"Ya~~ayo sekalian memperkanalkan Su-nee pada yang lainnya,pasti kau belum kenal dengan yang lain selain Mamo-nee dan You-nii kan?" tanya Suzuna pada Su,Su hanya menganguk.

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruang klub membawa minuman dan handuk untuk teman-teman yang lain yang sudah tepar dilapangan.

"Anginnya tumben segar sekali seperti mengatakan akan ada malaikat yang datang," Monta berbicara sok seorang novelis.

"Tentu saja segar bagimu karna mungkin malaikat yang akan datang padamu malaikat pencabut nyawa,hahaha," Kuroki menanggapi omongan Monta.

"Mukya! Keterlaluan MAX!" Monta marah.

"ha ha ha. . ." Sena hanya tertawa ringan melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Kau benar monyet ada malaikat datang kesini," Juumonji berkata.

"ya~~ semuanya ini minuman dan handuk kalian," Suzuna berkata tapi sepertinya omongannya tidak dipedulikan.

"eh," semuanya menoleh ke Jumonji kecuali Musashi.

"Maksudmu Mamori san? MUKYA! Cukup Hiruma senpai saja yang menjadi sainganku," Monta menjerik seperti monyet yang mau disunat(?)

"Bukan monyet bodoh maksudku cewek cantik berambut panjang yang disamping Anezaki san," Juumonji menjitak kepala Monta.

"Ah dia itu anak baru yang masuk di kelasku hari ini," Kurita berkata.

Kuroki dan Togano hanya cengo melihat salah satu saudara(?) mereka,yang entah sejak kapan Juumonji langsung terbuka mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang cewek, dan di sisi lain juga ada sosok gadis yang siap meledak melebihi gunung Krakatau sedangkan Monta berlega ria karna dugaannya salah.

"Kalian! Tidak mendengarkan perkataanku," Suzuna mengeram marah sambil bersiap mau menembakan bazooka yang entah darimana(Hiruma: woi bazooka gw tu!) ke arah teman-temannya.

"Hiieee!" semuanya langsung mengambil minuman dan handuk yang dibawa Suzuna,Mamori, dan Su.

"Bagus! nah semuanya perkenalkan dia ini teman baru kita," Suzuna ceria kembali.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hoshi Terasu Sora," Su memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua teman barunya.

'Cantiknya MAX! aku jadi bimbang pilih Mamori san atau Hoshi san,' Monta berpikir dalam hatinya.

" Nah,Su-nee yang berambut coklat yang disamping orang mirip monyet itu Sena, sedangkan yang mirip monyet itu Mon-Mon eh maksudku Monta, yang berbadan gendut itu kak Kurita yang berhidung tomat Komusubi, yang bermuka tua itu kak Musashi, yang berkepala agak botak itu kak Yukimitsu, yang lagi baca komik itu togano,yang ada tanda X di pipinya itu juumonji,yang disampingnya juumonji itu Kuroki,sedangkan yang lagi muter-muter dengan satu kaki itu kakakku Taki yang idiot dan bodoh,em… sepertinya sudah semua," penjelasan Suzuna yang berhasil membuat daftar dosanya bertambah karna menyebutkan nama orang dengan sebutan yang unik(?)

"Oh, my sista," kata Taki masih dan Su hanya sweetdrop

Yang lainnya hanya terlihat menahan amarah mereka ke cheers mereka akibat nama mereka disebutkan dengan sangat tidak elit karna bila mereka melawan tubuh mereka akan hancur di bazooka yang dipegang sang ada yang terlupakan tapi siapa ya? Author pun juga lupa.

"Tidak apa tidak apa," kata Ishimaru.

"Oh,iya ini masih satu minum lagi siapa yang belum dapat ya?" Su bertanya.

"Siapa ya? Oh iya Hiruma belum," Mamori berkata.

"Ya sudah ini berikan padanya ya," Su tersenyum.

"Eh,ya sudahlah," Mamori mengambil minuman dan handuk yang ada di tangan Su lalu menghampiri Hiruma yang dipinggir lapangan sedang memainkan laptopnya.

"Ya~~ Su-nee kau pasti sengaja menyuruh Mamo-nee yang mengantarkannya kan?" Suzuna berkata.

"He em, biar mereka tambah akrab kulihat mereka tidak akur padahal kalo kulihat-lihat mereka serasi ya?" Su berkata.

"Ya~~ pemikiran kita sama mereka itu sebenarnya memang sudah pacaran tapi walaupun mereka berdua pacaran tetap saja selalu tidak akur fu fu fu," Suzuna tertawa.

Latihan yang melelahkan pun akhirnya selesai dijalani oleh tim Deimon Devil Bats langit juga berganti warna menjadi langit sore semuanya selesai menganti baju mereka dan Su juga sudah selesai membereskan ruangan klub semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing yang masih belum pulang tinggal Mamori dan Hiruma yang masih ada yang di bicarakan tentang amefuto.

Di depan gerbang SMU Deimon berdiri seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis yang melihat gedung SMU Deimon.

"Jadi ini kak SMU Deimon tempat bersekolahnya target kita," tanya sang gadis kepada kakaknya karna gadis itu menyabutnya dengan panggilan kak.

"Ya ini sekolahnya tempat sekolahnya Anezaki Mamori dan Hiruma youichi," jawab laki-laki itu kepada adiknya.

**TO BE COUNTINUE…**

Michi: akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga, tak lupa saya mohon bimbingannya dan beri tahu saya jika di cerita ini ada kata saya ucapkan REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Tanpa banyak omong langsung baca saja sebelumnya balasan untuk review…

Balasan Review…..

Hyouma Schiffer K.A : Salam kenal juga ^^…. kak You dan kak Mori udah pacaran. Dari pada penasaran baca kelanjutannya ya,,,, ini sudah di update.

Watados : typonya masih ada ya, ini karena kurang ketelitian saya,,,, ini kelanjutannya mudah-mudahan ga pendek ya. 

**STAR ****by Michi Youichi**

**Eyeshield 21 **** RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, dan kesalahan lain yang ada di cerita ini.**

**Selamat membaca kalo yang tidak suka jangan dipaksakan untuk membaca cerita ini,,, ok!**

**Chapter 4**

Langit yang cerah mulai muncul mengantikan sang malam. Su yang sudah mulai bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah karna ia kemarin di beri tahu Mamori kalo di pagi dan setelah pulang sekolah latihan amefuto akan diadakan. Jadi Su harus berangkat kesekolah lebih awal.

Su menyusuri jalan yang masih sepi, tiba-tiba handphone Su bergetar, ternyata pangilan masuk dari Ken.

"Ya Ken kenapa?" Su menjawab pangilan Ken.

"Kenapa kau sudah berangkat duluan, hah!" Ken menyahut di sebrang terdengar dengan nada marah.

"Kau saja yang susah dibangunkan, aku tadi mengetuk pintumu dan menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban!" Su ikut marah-marah.

Ken baru menyadari sesuatu lalu menepuk jidatnya. 'aku baru ingat kalo handphoneku aku silent,' kata Ken dalam hati. "E..e… ya sudahlah aku mau mandi," Ken segera menutup handphonenya.

"Dasar nyebelin dan orang aneh," Su menaruh handphonenya di tasnya.

"Kalau menyebalkan dan aneh kenapa kau memilihnya dari pada aku Hoshi Terasu Sora," kata seseorang yang berada di depan Su sedang menyenderkan dirinya di dinding dengan ke 2 tangannya dilipat didada.

"Kau…" Su agak terkejut dengan orang yang berada didepanya yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut, kita memang lama tak berjumpa. Karna setiap berjumpa hanya saat ada misi saja, kau makin cantik ya," orang itu menyentuh pipi Su.

"Siapa yang terkejut bodoh,karena aku tahu kau pasti akan memgagalkan misiku dan Ken. Tapi jangan harap kau berhasil ya," Su menepis tangan orang itu.

"Ya kau benar aku memang mau menghancurkan hubungan orang yang bernama Anezaki Mamori itu dan Hiruma Youichi, tapi bukan mereka saja tapi juga hubunganmu dengan anak bodoh si Yatsu Kenzu itu, dan aku akan mendapatkanmu Hoshi," orang itu berkata sambil melengang pergi meninggalkan Su yang masih terdiam di tempat.

'Apa katanya, mau menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Ken. Apa-apaan dia itu,' Su berkata dalam hati. "Ah, aku akan terlambat kalo disini terus," Su melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju SMU Deimon.

~skip perjalanan~

Latihan pagi pun dimulai dengan semangat mengebu-gebu, err… kurasa yang bersemangat hanya sang kapten dan anjingnya. Tak memakan waktu lama latihan pagi akhirnya selesai dan langsung menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

"Ayo Su chan kita ke kelas," ajak Mamori.

"Iya," Su berjalan disamping Mamori menuju kelas mereka di temani Kurita, Hiruma, Musashi, dan Yukimitsu yang berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka ber 6 masuk kelas, tak lama seorang guru pun masuk dan mulai memberikan materi pelajaran. Semua murid tampak serius memperhatikan penjelasan yang diterangkan oleh guru didepan, kecuali Hiruma yang memang cuek dan malah bermain dengan juga dengan Ken yang dengan serius memperhatikan pelajaran sampai akhirnya…

'pluk,,,' sebuah kertas yang diremas menyerupai bola jatuh ke meja Ken, Ken lalu membuka kertas itu dan membacanya. Isinya bertuliskan…

_**Istirahat nanti aku mau bicara denganmu diatap sekolah. Penting!**_

_** ~Su~**_

~skip pelajaran~

Su dan Ken berjalan ke arah atap sekolah karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting yang tidak boleh orang lain tahu. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di atap sekolah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakana Su?" Ken bertanya.

"Ken aku bertemu dengan Kiriu tadi pagi," Su berkata.

"Apa! Kau tak apa-apa kan, makanya kau jangan berangkat sendirian," Ken mengkhawatirkan Su.

BLETAK,, pukulan pun mendarat dikepala Ken.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan menelponmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tak menjawab. Ah, sudahlah aku tak apa-apa, dia sudah datang jadi kita harus bersiap jangan sampai dia menghancurkan hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma. Kau mengerti?" Su berkata.

"Ya aku mengerti. Ya sudah ayo kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar nih," Ken memegangi perutnya dan mulai berjalan.

"Ken…" Su berkata.

"Ya ada apa Su?" tanya Ken menengok ke arah Su yang ada di belakangnya.

"E,, tidak jadi, ayo kita ke kantin," Su berjalan mendahului Ken. 'Sebenarnya aku juga mau bilang kalo Kiriu juga mau merusak hubungan kita, jujur aku sangat takut Ken,' kata Su dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari Su dan Ken, sedang ada dua kakak-beradik yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Rencanamu apa kak, kenapa kita juga harus menjadi murid SMU disini," adik Kiriu yang bernama Narui bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Kau akan lihat nanti Naru," Kiriu berjalan pergi, Narui juga mengikuti dibelakang kakaknya.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dimana latihan amefuto sedang berlanjut.

"Latihan sudah selesai, ganti baju kalian dan pulanglah orang-orang sialan," Hiruma menyudahi latihan sore itu.

Semuanya langsung ambruk di lapangan untung Suzuna dan Su langsung mengantarkan minuman dan handuk. Hiruma sudah pergi duluan untuk menganti bajunya.

Hiruma sudah selesai menganti bajunya sekarang ia menghampiri Mamori yang masih sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas strategi, yang lain menganti baju mereka sedangkan Suzuna dan Su sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Hiruma yang ini sudah selesai," Mamori menyerahkan kertas strategi ke Hiruma.

"Yang ini masih terlalu rumit manajer sialan, kau tidak bisa membuatnya lebih sederhana lagi," Hiruma berkata.

"Itu sudah yang paling sederhana Hiruma," Mamori agak jengkel.

"Belum," Hiruma berkata.

"Sudah," Mamori berkata.

"Belum," Hiruma.

"Sudah," Mamori.

"Belum," Hiruma. **. . . **

Mamori juga manusia, manusia juga ada batasnya untuk bersabar bukan….

"Ku bilang sudah, kau mau disederhanakan bagaimana lagi aku tidak yakin kalo memakai cara SEDERHANAmu yang lain bisa memahami strategi itu," Mamori berkata dan menekankan pada kata sederhana.

"Tentu saja mereka akan mengerti,daripada dengan cara sederhanamu mereka akan tidak mengerti," Hiruma tetap pada pendapatnya.

"Kau memang tidak menghargai kerja keras orang lain ya!" Mamori mulai agak kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah tinggal bilang saja tidak usah marah-marah tidak jelas begitu. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri," Hiruma berkata agak jengkel juga

"Apa katamu, baik kau kerjakan sendiri. Kau kira kau bisa melakukan semua hal hanya sendiri!" Mamori benar-benar marah.

"Tch, aku memang bisa," jawab Hiruma ketus.

Anak laki-laki yang selesai berganti baju sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam menyaksikan kapten dan manajer mereka bertengkar hebat, sedangkan Suzuna dan Su juga hanya melihat. Mereka semua tidak berani ikut campur.

"Baik kalau begitu kau tidak memerlukanku lagi kan!" Mamori berkata.

"Tidak, pergi sana kalau kau tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku," Hiruma berkata dan mulai membuka laptopnya.

"Kau… Aku benci padaku Hiruma," Mamori berlari keluar ruang klub.

"Mamo chan / Mamo nee," Su dan Suzuna.

"Hiruma kau tidak mengejarnya?" Su bertanya tapi Hiruma masih berkutat dengan laptopnya tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"A..a..aku mau menyusul kak Mamori," baru saja Sena mau melangkah Hiruma sudah pergi keluar.

"Tidak perlu Sena, Hiruma pasti akan menyusul Mamori," Musashi memegang bahu Sena.

"Kalian semua pulanglah, mereka berdua tidak apa-apa," Musashi menyuruh temannya pulang. Akhirnya semuanya pulang kecuali masih ada Su dan Musashi yang membereskan tasnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Musashi.

"E,, aku masih harus membereskan ruangan ini," Su mengambil sapu.

"Oh, aku pulang duluan ya, aku masih ada urusan lain," Musashi berkata.

"Iya," Su berkata Musashi pun pergi. Kini hanya Su yang ada diruang klub tim DDB.

'Apa-apaan Hiruma, bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Dasar tidak menghargai kerja keras orang lain,' Mamori duduk di sebuah taman.

"Tidak membutuhku, lalu dia mengangap aku apa sekarang. Hiks…hiks…" Mamori menangis.

"Hai nona, sendirian saja," tanya seorang cowo dilihat dari penampilannya seperti anak berandalan.

"Dia menanggis, ikut dengan kami saja kami jamin kau akan senang," kata cowo yang satu lagi menarik tangan Mamori.

"Siapa kalian, pergi sana jangan ganggu aku," Mamori berkata dan berusaha melepas tangannya dari tarikan cowo berandalan itu.

"Sudah ikut saja dengan kami," cowo yang pertama juga ikut menarik tangan Mamori.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku," Mamori berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari 2 cowo berandalan itu. . . .

Hiruma berjalan kesana-kesini untuk menemukan sosok Mamori tapi tak kunjung ia menemukan Mamori.

'Tch, dimana kau Mamori perasaanku tidak enak apa terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku lupa membawa laptop atau handphone lagi untuk melacakmu,' Hiruma berkata dalam hati. Dan terus mencari keberadaan Mamori. . . .

Su yang sudah selesai membereskan ruang klub duduk di kursi menunggu kedatangan Hiruma dan Mamori yang tak kunjung datang.

"Kenapa lama sekali mereka, apa Hiruma belum menemukan Mamori. Perasaanku tidak enak, aku susul sajalah," Su menutup ruang klub lalu pergi mencari Mamori.

"Ayo cepat ikut kami," cowo berandal pertama masih bersikeras menarik tangan Mamori.

"Keras kepala sekali sih kau ini, akan kuberi hukuman untuk cewe keras kepala sepertimu," cowo berandal yang kedua bersiap menampar Mamori, Mamori menutup matanya karena takut.

"Hei, kawan jangan jadi pecundang beraninya sama cewe," Kiriu menahan tangan cowo berandal yang mau menampar Mamori, Mamori membuka matanya.

"Cih, mau sok jadi pahlawan kau," ucap cowo berandal pertama.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menolong saja," jawab Kiriu dengan tenang.

"Sok sekali kau, ayo hajar dia karena telah menganggu kita," ajak cowo berandal yang kedua pada temannya, temannya hanya menangguk. Akhirnya terjadilah baku hantam antara 2 berandalan yang menganggu Mamori dan Kiriu.

Setelah cukup lama perkelahian akhirnya perkelahian itu berhenti juga.

"Pergi kau para pecundang," Kiriu berkata kepada 2 berandal yang lari ketakutan setelah di hajar oleh Kiriu. "Hei kau baik-baik saja?" Kiriu bertanya, tapi Mamori tidak menyahut dia ketakutan.

"Te…terima..hiks… kasih… hiks.. hiks…" Mamori berkata sambil menanggis terisak-isak.

"Kau sepertinya ada masalah dan ketakutan karena 2 berandal tadi, perbuatanku ini memang sepertinya tidak sopan tapi mungkin bisa menenangkanmu," Kiriu memeluk Mamori lembut.

Mamori tidak menolak dia terus menanggis dan menunduk. Lalu muncul senyum seringai dari mulut Kiriu. Dengan cepat Kiriu memukul tengkuk leher Mamori sampai pingsan.

"Siapa bilang aku menolongmu gadis manis, justru aku akan memanfaatkanmu untuk menolongku," Kiriu menyeringai.

Michi: hoaaammmm, capek juga. Gimana udah lebih panjang belum chapter kali ini#plak. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih karna telah membaca cerita saya. Oh iya dan jangan lupa baca cerita lain saya yang judulnya KONYOL ya,,,,nama judulnya aneh ya,hahaha… Dan saya meminta permohonan ga muluk-muluk kok ga minta rumah,mobil,pesawat,sawah,uan_#bletakbakbikbuk… yang penting anda berikan review sudah membuat saya senang. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…


	5. Chapter 5

Michi: kita lanjutkan chapter selanjutnya ya….

Balasan review untuk Aizhirou Ajni: nih udah di update. Selamat membaca ya….. 

**STAR ****by Michi Youichi**

**Eyeshield 21 **** RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, dan kesalahan lain yang ada di cerita ini.**

**Selamat membaca kalo yang tidak suka jangan dipaksakan untuk membaca cerita ini,,, ok!**

**Chapter 5**

"_Siapa bilang aku menolongmu gadis manis, justru aku akan memanfaatkanmu untuk menolongku," Kiriu menyeringai._

~STAR~

Hiruma POV

'Tch, dimana kau Mamori, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja,' aku terus mencari Mamori. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa sekarang, yang ku pikirkan hanya ingin segera menemukan sosok Mamori.

Hiruma POV END

Su berjalan terburu-buru menuju gerbang SMU Deimon tapi ada seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan berjubah yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wow, buru-buru sekali, kau mau mencari seseorang?" Kiriu berkata.

'Siapa itu?' kata Su dalam hati, ia tak bisa melihat orang yang berada didekatnya karena cukup gelap. Kiriu melangah mendekati Su.

"Kau lagi… Ma… Mamo chan!" Su terkejut melihat Mamori yang dalam keadaan pingsan. "Kau apakan dia!" Su membentak Kiriu.

"Tenang saja,dia hanya pingsan. Tadi aku hanya memukul tengkuk lehernya pelan," Kiriu menjawab santai.

"Kau! Berikan dia padaku!" Su berkata.

"Tidak semudah itu Hoshi, ada syaratnya jika kau mau gadis ini," Kiriu menyeringgai.

"Apa maumu," Su berkata.

"Aku mau kau ikut aku, maka gadis ini akan kubebaskan," Kiriu berkata.

'Apa-apaan dia ini, aku harus merubah diriku untuk menyelamatkan Mamori. Siapa yang sudi ikut dengannya,' Su berkata dalam hati.

"Bagaimana, tidak sulit kan?" Kiriu berkata.

Perlahan-lahan tangan kanannya hendak mau menekan tombol gelang perubah wujud yang ada di tangan kirinya. Tapi usahanya tetap diketahui oleh Kiriu.

"Jangan mencoba untuk melawanku atau gadis ini akan menghilang dari dunia ini selama-lamanya, buang gelangmu itu," Kiriu berkata.

'Sial! Kenapa dia tahu sih,' Su berkata dalam hati.

"Cepat! Kau mau aku membunuh gadis ini tepat di depanmu," Kiriu mengarahkan pedang tajamnya di leher Mamori. Dengan sangat terpaksa Su melepas dan membuang gelang perubah wujudnya.

"Bagus, sekarang kemari kau," Kiriu meletakkan Mamori. Su berjalan kearah Kiriu. Dengan sigap Kiriu langsung memegang ke dua tangan Su dengan 1 tangannya.

"Tunggu! Aku mau kau menempatkan Mamori di ruang klub," Su berkata.

"Baik, tapi sebaiknya ku ikat dulu kedua tanganmu," Kiriu melihat seutas tali lalu mengikatkannya pada kedua tangan Su. "Ikuti aku," perintah Kiriu yang sudah mengendong Mamori.

'Sebenarnya aku bisa lolos karena kakiku tidak terikat, tapi Mamori ada di tangan dia. Jika aku kabur Mamori yg jadi korban, aku tidak mau karena Mamori tidak terlibat apa-apa,' kata Su terus mengikuti Kiriu yang menuju ruang klub Tim DDB.

~STAR~

Kiriu meletakkan Mamori di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang klub.

"Baik sudah kulakukan sekarang kau ikut denganku," Kiriu menarik Su lalu mereka berdua menghilang.

"Su…" kata Ken lirih yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. 'Kenapa ini, perasaanku tidak enak. Kenapa Su belum pulang malam begini,' Ken langsung menyambar jaketnya untuk menuju ke SMU Deimon.

~STAR~

Hiruma sudah cukup lama mencari Mamori tapi tidak menemukan juga.

'Tch, aku harus kembali ke ruang klub mengambil laptopku untuk melacaknya,' Hiruma berjalan terburu-buru, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berkencan. Hiruma menghampiri 2 orang itu.

"Aku pinjam dulu," kata Hiruma singkat lalu membawa motor pria yang sedang berkencan tadi. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Hiruma terus memacu motor itu. Karena saat ia mencari Mamori, Hiruma terus berkeliling sampai lumayan jauh dari SMU Deimon.

Sampailah Hiruma di SMU Deimon, Hiruma langsung menuju ruang klub.

BRAAKK Hiruma membuka pintu dengan keras.

Belum sampai Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya menuju laptopnya berada. Hiruma terdiam melihat orang yang dicari-carinya ada dihadapannya tertidur pulas di sofa.

"Ma… Mamori," Hiruma melangkah mendekati sofa tempat Mamori berada.

"Dasar Manajer jelek, aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau di sini. Kau mau bermain-main denganku hah," Hiruma tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut merasa lega, Mamori sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Ugh…" Mamori mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Mamori bangun(duduk) masih di sofa saat dia pingsan tadi. "Hiruma? Aku dimana sekarang?" Mamori berkata.

"Kau diruang klub, bukannya dari tadi kau disini saat aku pergi mencarimu keluar," kata Hiruma duduk disamping Mamori.

"Tidak, aku tadi tidak disini," Mamori mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini sekarang," tanya Hiruma.

"Aku tidak tahu. Seingatku aku tadi keluar saat kita bertengkar, lalu aku pergi ke taman. Saat aku disana aku diganggu oleh 2 orang cowo berandalan tapi aku ditolong oleh seseorang, tapi seperti ada yang memukul leherku setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi. Dan saat aku terbangun aku sudah ada disini," Mamori menjelaskan.

'Berarti tadi Mamori tidak tidur tapi pingsan. Ada yang memukul lehernya sampai pingsan dan seseorang yang menolongnya dari preman. Dan tiba-tiba dia sekarang ada disini. Aneh sekali,' Hiruma berkata tapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Hiruma, aku takut diganggu oleh orang-orang berandalan itu lagi," Mamori berkata lirih.

Hiruma menarik Mamori dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak ada yang menganggumu lagi, selama aku terus berada didekatmu, sekarang kau harus pulang. Ayo kuantar kau pulang," Hiruma melepas pelukan Mamori perlahan.

"Soal tadi maafkan aku ya Hiruma, aku tadi terlalu emosi," Mamori menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn, aku juga. Ayo cepat kita pulang," Hiruma membantu Mamori berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

Mamori membereskan tasnya lalu dia teringat seseorang.

"Hiruma, apa Su chan sudah pulang? Kenapa tasnya masih ada disini," Mamori berkata.

'Kemana anak itu, dia juga menghilang, apa dia pulang tapi kenapa tasnya masih ada disini,' kata Hiruma dalam hati. "Dia sengaja meninggalkannya," Hiruma berbohong pada Mamori. Untunglah Mamori percaya perkataan Hiruma.

Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan menuju gerbang SMU Deimon tapi mereka melihat seseorang yang cukup mereka kenal. Dia berjalan sangat terburu-buru menghampiri Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Yatsu kun? Sedang apa kau kesini," tanya Mamori kepada Ken yang nafasnya masih terenggah-enggah.

"Aku..hosh.. kesini.." belum selesai Ken berkata Hiruma memotong perkataannya.

"Manajer sialan kau jalan duluan, tunggu aku didepan gerbang," Perintah Hiruma. Mamori hanya menurut mungkin Hiruma ada keperluan dengan Ken pikirnya.

"Hiruma, apa Su sudah pulang?" tanya Ken yang nafasnya sudah kembali normal.

"Jadi asisten sialan itu belum pulang. Ku pikir dia sudah pulang tapi aneh kenapa tasnya masih ada diruang klub," Hiruma berkata.

"Dimana kau Su?" kata Ken.

TRAAK Ken seperti menendang suatu benda, lalu ia mengambil benda itu.

"Inikan gelang perubah wujud milik Su, kenapa ada disini," kata Ken lirih, tapi perkataannya bisa terdengar oleh Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu gelang perubah wujud," Hiruma mengintrogasi Ken.

'Gawat aku keceplosan berbicara,' Ken berkata dalam hati. "Kau mungkin salah dengar, aku berkata ini gelangnya Su, itu saja," Ken berusaha mengelak.

"Tch, kau pikir aku ini tuli. Aku bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun, sebenarnya siapa kau dan asisten sialan itu dan apa tujuan kalian. Karena hari ini ada kejadian aneh yang menimpa manajer sialan dan juga asisten sialan yang sekarang entah berada dimana," Hiruma memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada Ken.

Ken hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu sekarang, aku harus menemukan Su terlebih dahulu," Ken langsung berlari pergi menjauh dari Hiruma.

"Benar dugaanku dari awal kalau mereka berdua bukan orang biasa, dan soal manajer sialan pingsan dan tiba-tiba ada diruang klub itu juga aneh, apa manajer sialan ikut terlibat dengan bocah basket sialan itu dan asisten sialan. Aku harus mencari tahu, aku tidak mau manajer sialan kenapa-napa," Hiruma berjalan menyusul Mamori yang sudah menunggunya didepan gerbang.

~STAR~

Disebuah apartement yang ditinggali Kiriu selama di berada bumi tempatnya sangat mewah dan megah. Mengagumkan memang tapi ini bukan saatnya kagum bagi Su. Karena bagi Su ia terperangkap di kandang singa yang sangat berbahaya.

Suara kursi terus mengetuk-getuk lantai yang disebabkan Su berkali-kali untuk berusaha melepas tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya dan kakinya. Posisinya benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik untuk melepaskan diri.

"Apa! maumu sebenarnya! Lepaskan aku!" Su berkata pada Kiriu yang duduk di kursi kerja seorang bos membelakangi Su. Kiriu memutar kursinya untuk menatap Su yang dibatasi sebuah meja di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku menawarkanmu untuk bekerja sama dengan dunia kegelapan dan meninggalkan dunia bintang yang kau jalani sekarang," Kiriu berkata.

"Enak saja, aku tidak akan pernah mau bergabung dengan dunia yang kejam dan selalu menganggu kehidupan orang lain," kata Su.

"Aku menawarkanmu karena aku peduli padamu," Kiriu berkata.

"Peduli katamu. Kau peduli padaku untuk menyuruhku masuk keduniamu yang kejam. Apa kau sudah gila," Su berkata.

"KARENA AKU MAU MENYELAMATKANMU AGAR KAU TIDAK TERBUNUH BODOH!" Kiriu berdiri memukul meja didepannya.

Su hanya diam beberapa saat. Lalu mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Apa hubungannya kau menyuruhku masuk ke dunia kegelapan dan akan terbunuhnya aku," Su berkata dengan biasa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendengar perkataan Kiriu yang seperti bersungguh-sungguh akan ada yang membunuhnya.

"Apa kau belum diceritakan oleh Proffesormu itu, tentang ramalan antara dunia bintang dan dunia kegelapan," Kiriu berkata.

"Ramalan? Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang itu, ada apa tentang ramalan itu?" Su berkata.

"Kau tahu kalau ayahku penguasa dunia kegelapan. aku mendengar darinya kalau dulu ada ramalan dari dunia bintang akan terlahir 2 bintang kembar yang mampu memusnahkan ayahku," kata Kiriu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku," Su berkata.

"Kau tahu kalau semua agen dunia bintang adalah orang-orang dari dunia langit, tapi tidak dengan kau hoshi," kata Kiriu.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau ayahku orang langit sedangkan ibuku orang bumi, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau menyuruhku masuk ke duniamu," Su berkata.

"Tentu ada hubungannya, karena yang ayahku baru ketahui salah 1 bintang kembar itu adalah kau," kata Kiriu.

Su sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiriu.

"Ka… kau pasti berbohong kan, agar aku mau masuk ke duniamu. Kau kira aku akan percaya begitu saja. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku salah 1 orang yang diramalkan itu," Su berkata.

"Itu semua benar, ayahku mau membunuhmu. Makanya aku mau membantumu untuk bergabung dan mengabdi pada dunia kegelapan, dengan begitu kau tidak akan dibunuh olehnya," Kiriu berkata.

"Aku tetap tidak mau! lebih baik aku terbunuh oleh ayahmu daripada aku harus bergabung dengan dunia kegelapan dan mengkhianati dunia bintang!," Su berkata.

PLAK sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat di pipi mulus Su.

'Sial aku terlalu emosi,' kata Kiriu melihat tangannya, menyesal sudah menampar Su. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan tawaranku kalau kau mau selamat," Kiriu pergi meninggalkan Su.

BLAM suara pintu ditutup oleh Kiriu.

'Untung Narui sedang pergi ke dunia kegelapan, jadi dia tidak tahu kalau aku menawarkan bantuan ke Hoshi,' Kiriu berkata dalam hati sambil terus berjalan untuk membeli makanan untuk Su.

~STAR~

Su masih diam tak bergerak untuk berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat dirinya.

'a..aku salah satu dari 2 bintang kembar. Tunggu dulu, jika aku salah satunya berarti aku memiliki seorang saudara. Kenapa professor tidak menceritakan tentang ramalan itu. Akh! Sudahlah itu nanti saja, sekarang aku harus melepaskan tali-tali ini baru aku bisa menanyakan semuanya pada proffessor,' Su berusaha melepas tali yang mengikat tangannya.

Saat Su sedang berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya ia melihat gunting yang tergeletak di meja di depannya. Su berusaha meraih gunting itu, memang sangat sulit untuk meraihnya karena ia mengambilnya membelakangi gunting itu.

Keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepada Su,setelah beberapa menit ia berhasil meraih gunting itu dan mencoba mengunting tali yang mengikat tangannya di belakang.

"Lepas juga akhirnya," Su mengunting tali yang mengikat kakinya.

Di balik pintu ada suara pintu mau di buka, dengan cepat Su langsung berlari kebelakang pintu membawa sebuah vas bunga untuk memukul kiriu dari belakang.

Pintu pun dibuka, dengan cepat Su melayangkan vas bunga kearah kepala Kiriu.

'Sial,' Su berkata dalam hati.

"Sayang sekali taktikmu sudah terbaca Hoshi," Kiriu memegang tangan kanan Su lalu melipatnya ke belakang badan Su.

'Akh, sakit. Tapi aku harus cepat bebas dari sini semasih ada kesempatan,' Su memukul wajah Kiriu dengan tangan Kiriu dengan keras cukup membuat Kiriu melepas tangan Su dan menjauh dari Su beberapa langkah.

Dengan cepat Su langsung lari.

"Cih, berlarilah. Suatu saat nanti kau yang akan datang sendiri kepadaku," Kiriu membersihkan sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

~STAR~

Di perjalanan Hiruma mengantar Mamori pulang kerumahnya.

"Hiruma ini motormu, sejak kapan kau membawanya. Sepertinya tadi pagi kau tidak membawa motor," Mamori bertanya pada Hiruma.

"Aku tadi meminjamnya saat kembali ke ruang klub tadi," Hiruma menjawab dengan pandangan kedepan melihat jalanan yang ia lalui.

"Aku tidak percaya kau meminjamnya. Pasti kau mengancam pemiliknya atau tidak kau langsung membawa kabur begitu saja," Mamori berkata.

"Sudah tahu sifatku seperti itu kenapa bertanya manajer sialan," Hiruma berkata.

"Benarkan kau ini. Ubahlah sifat jelekmu itu," Mamori memukul helm yang dikepala Hiruma.

"Cerewet, sudah sana turun. Sampai kapan kau terus duduk dimotor ini," Hiruma berkata.

"Eh, sudah sampai," Mamori turun dari motor. "Terima kasih ya Hiruma, dan turuti kata-kataku untuk mengubah sifatmu itu," Mamori memberikan helm yang dipakainya tadi pada Hiruma.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Tapi karena sifatku ini kau suka padaku kan?" Hiruma mengoda Mamori.

Wajah Mamori agak memerah sedikit, sedangkan Hiruma hanya terkekeh.

"Hiruma!" Mamori mau memukul lengan Hiruma. Tapi oleh Hiruma tangan Mamori ditangkap dan menarik Mamori lalu…

CUP dari katanya kalian pasti tahulah Hiruma ngapain Mamori. Masa ga tahu sih, mereka ciuman,ciuman,ciu_#bletak. Ok, kembali kecerita.

"Sudah sana cepat masuk kedalam. Mimpikan aku manajer jelek…" Hiruma sudah memacu motornya.

Mamori hanya tersenyum. 'Pasti, aku akan memimpikanmu,' kata Mamori berkata dalam hati.

Mamori lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang," Mamori berjalan kedalam ruang tamu.

"Oh mamo, kau sudah pulang. Cepat mandi dan makan ya, ibu sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu," kata Ibu Mamori dari dapur.

"Iya bu," Mamori berkata.

"Ayah dan Ibu tunggu di dapur ya mamo," Ayah Mamori berjalan ke arah dapur tempat istrinya sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Iya Ayah," Mamori tersenyum lalu pergi kekamarnya.

~STAR~

"Itadakimasu," Mamori melahap makanannya dengan semangat.

~skip waktu makan~

Setelah beberapa menit keluarga Anezaki selesai makan malam.

"Wah, enak sekali makanannya ibu. Aku pergi tidur ya, selamat malam," Mamori memuji masakan Ibunya.

"Selamat malam," Ayah dan Ibu Mamori berkata. Mamori langsung pergi kekamarnya.

"Aku tidak tega jika memberi tahu Mamori yang sebenarnya, dia terlalu baik," Ibunya Mamori berkata lirih.

"Tapi cepat atau lambat mamo pasti akan mengetahuinya," Ayahnya Mamori menenangkan istrinya.

~STAR~

Su terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah halte bus.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh… kayanya dia udah ga kelihatan lagi. Aduh capek banget" nafas Su memburu duduk disalah bangku. "Aku harus menghubungi Ken," Su mencari handphonenya. "Ah, sial handphoneku ada di dalam tas. Dompet juga di tas lagi. Eh,tunggu ada koin? syukur deh," Su berjalan ke arah telpon umum yang berada di samping halte bus itu.

Tut…tut…tut…

"Hallo, siapa ini," Ken mengangkat panggilan di handphonenya.

"Ken! Syukurlah kau cepat mengangkatnya. Ini aku Su," Su menjawab.

"Su! Kau dimana, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," Ken berkata.

"Nanti saja ku ceritakan, sekarang jemput aku di jalan youmi di halte busnya," Su berkata.

"Iya-iya, aku akan segera kesana. Kau tunggu aku ya," Ken berkata.

"Iya," Su memutuskan sambungan.

Su duduk kembali kesalah satu bangku lalu menatap langit.

'Bintang, indah sekali. Ayah Ibu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa kata Kiriu aku salah satu orang yang mampu memusnahkan raja kegelapan. Apa aku punya saudara kembar? Tapi dimana dia sekarang,' Su berkata dalam hatinya.

~STAR~

"Misi tambahan?" kata Kiriu kepada adiknya yang sudah kembali dari dunia kegelapan.

"Iya, kata ayah misi tambahan kita adalah untuk membunuh 2 bintang kembar. Ayah menyuruhmu yang mengerjakan dalam misi membunuh 2 bintang kembar itu karena kau sudah tahu salah satu dari 2 bintang kembar itu sedangkan aku belum tahu. Jadi aku mengerjakan misi dalam merusak hubungan Anezaki dengan Hiruma," Narui memberitahu kakaknya.

"Aku?" Kiriu berkata.

"Iya, memang siapa salah satu dari 2 bintang kembar itu?" tanya Narui.

'Akhirnya ayah benar-benar berniat memusnahkan 2 bintang kembar. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Kenapa harus hoshi yang menjadi salah satu 2 bintang kembar itu,' Kiriu berkata dalam hati. Kiriu pergi keluar meninggalkan Narui. Narui hanya mengangkat bahu.

~STAR~

Su terus melihat langit sampai ada taksi berhenti didepannya dan muncullah Ken dari dalam.

"Su, kau baik-baik saja," Ken langsung memeluk Su.

"I..ya.. lepaskan aku, aku tidak bisa bernafas ken," Su berkata.

"Maaf-maaf, aku sangat khawatir padamu, tanganmu kenapa merah-merah begini," Ken memegang tangan Su.

"Nanti saja ku ceritakan sekarang aku mau makan, kita kerestoran ya," Su berkata.

"Ayo," Ken berkata. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam taksi.

Michi: chapter 5 selesai…. Readers setelah baca mohon berikan reviewnya ya…..  
sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…


	6. Chapter 6

Michi: yahahaha… semakin berlanjut chapter-chapter cerita ini ada rahasia-rahasia mulai terungkap.  
jadi baca terus untuk mengetahui rahasia-rahasia itu…..

Balasan Review untuk Hyouma Schiffer : aku ga lihat, ciumnya pas dimana. Karena aku tutup mata #plak.  
hehehe…

**STAR ****by Michi Youichi**

**Eyeshield 21 **** RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, dan kesalahan lain yang ada di cerita ini.**

**Selamat membaca kalo yang tidak suka jangan dipaksakan untuk membaca cerita ini,,, ok!**

**Chapter 6**

Disebuah restoran jepang Ken dan Su sekarang berada. Mereka baru saja telah selesai makan malam.

"Ah…. Kenyang," Su berkata.

"Sudah ayo kita pulang kau pasti capek kan?" Ken berkata. Su hanya pun meninggalkan restoran itu.

~STAR~

Ken dan Su berjalan menuju lantai 6 tempat kamar mereka berada. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di lantai 6.

"Ken aku mau bicara denganmu," kata Su berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Iya," Ken mengikuti Su dari belakang.

Mereka sampai di kamar Su dan duduk di tempat tidur Su.

"Su kau tadi menghilang kemana?" Ken bertanya.

"Aku tadi dibawa oleh Kiriu, ya bisa dibilang kalau aku tadi tidak berhasil lolos mungkin disekap," Su mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi tanganmu merah-merah begini, kau tadi diikat olehnya. Brengsek! kau Kiriu. Kenapa kau bisa lengah sampai dibawa olehnya," Ken berkata.

"Aku tidak lengah hanya saja aku di ancam, Dia mengancamku menggunakan Mamori," Su berkata.

"Menggunakan Anezaki? Maksudmu," Ken masih bingung.

"Iya, tadi saat selesai latihan sore Hiruma dan Mamori bertengkar, Mamori pergi entah kemana. Lalu Hiruma menyusulnya tapi sampai teman-teman yang lain pulang Hiruma dan Mamori belum kembali. Karena perasaanku tidak enak aku ikut mencarinya, tapi belum sempat aku keluar gerbang SMU Deimon. Kiriu menghentikan langkahku, aku terkejut karena Mamori berada bersamanya dalam keadaan pingsan_" belum selesai Su berbicara Ken memotongnya.

"Pingsan? Bagaimana Anezaki bisa berada pada Kiriu," Ken berkata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Kiriu bisa bersama Mamori, tapi soal Mamori pingsan Kiriu memukul leher Mamori, ia bicara begitu padaku. Karena aku kesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Mamori. Aku memintanya menyerahkan Mamori, Dia mau menyerahkan Mamori asal aku ikut dengannya, akhirnya ya aku tertangkap olehnya. Untung aku bisa meloloskan diri waktu diapartementnya," Su berkata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan kekuatanmu?" Ken berkata.

"Waktu itu aku mau mengunakannya secara diam-diam karena Mamori berada di tangannya. Tapi dia menyadarinya, lalu menyuruhku untuk melepas gelangku dan membuangnya," Su berkata.

"Pantas aku menemukan gelangmu di tanah saat aku ke SMU untuk mencarimu," Ken memberikan gelang Su kepada pemiliknya.

"Gelangku," Su menerima gelangnya.  
"Oh iya Ken apa kau tahu tentang ramalan 2 bintang kembar?" Su berkata.

Ken agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Su.  
'Kenapa dia tahu tentang ramalan itu,' kata Ken berkata dalam hati.

"Ken jawab, kenapa kata Kiriu aku ini salah satu dari 2 bintang kembar itu yang mampu memusnahkan Raja kegelapan," Su berkata.

"Iya aku… tahu," Ken menjawab.

"Proffesor yang memberi tahumu, benar?" Su berkata.

"I..ya," Ken menjawab.

"Sejak kapan kau sudah mengetahui ramalan itu," kata Su terus mengintrogasi Ken.

"Cu…kup lama," Ken berkata.

"Baik, berarti kau tahu tentang ramalan itu sudah lama tapi kau tidak menceritakannya padaku. Padahal kau tahu kan salah satu 2 bintang itu aku. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku Ken!" Su mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Maafkan aku Su, aku tidak menceritakan padamu karena pesan professor untuk tidak memberitahumu dulu," Ken menundukkan mukanya.

"Sekarang ceritakan semuanya padaku Ken," Su berkata.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya, karena yang ku tahu hanya sebatas kau itu salah satu dari 2 bintang kembar itu. Aku tidak tahu lagi yang lain," Ken berkata.

Keduanya hanya diam membuat kamar Su sunyi.

"Baiklah, aku mau istirahat," Su menelusupkan dirinya di selimut sampai semua badannya tertutup semua.

"Maafkan aku Su," kata Ken lirih melangkah keluar dari kamar Su dan menutup pintu kamar Su.

BLAM pintu di tutup oleh Ken.

Su membuka selimut yang menutup wajahnya.

'Akanku tanyakan langsung pada professor,' Su meraih telpon apartement yang berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

~STAR~

Ken sudah bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

'Hm, tidak ada panggilan dari Su. Berarti dia belum berangkat sekolah,' Ken memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celananya dan menuju kamar Su.

"Su ayo berangkat sekolah," Ken mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Su.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK…

Ken terus mengetuk pintu Su tapi Su tak kunjung keluar dari dalam. Lalu Ken memegang kenop pintu, tapi ternyata kamarnya tidak di kunci.

"Su kau dimana?" Ken memanggil Su. Ken mencari-cari Su.

"Dimana dia? Hah, apa ini," Ken mengambil sebuah secarik kertas yang berada di atas tempat tidur Su.

"Surat?" Ken membuka surat itu. Dan memulai membacanya.

Isi surat itu tertulis,

_Dari: Su  
Untuk: Ken_

_Ken aku pergi ke Amerika untuk menemui proffesor untuk bertanya padanya tentang ramalan itu. Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu, kau terus jaga Hiruma dan Mamori ya selama aku pergi. Aku akan kembali secepatnya._

"Dia ke Amerika," Ken berkata dan ke tujuan pertamanya tadi pagi berangkat sekolah.

~STAR~

Latihan pagi Amefuto berjalan seperti biasanya. Si anggota berlari mengelilingi lapangan sedangkan sang kapten mengawasi dari pinggir lapangan di temani sang manajer.

"Kenapa Su chan belum datang ya? Tidak biasanya," kata Mamori.

'Apa anak itu belum ditemukan?" kata Hiruma dalam hati.

"Kau salah mencari asisten seperti dia sih," Hiruma berkata.

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah datang terlambat, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia belum datang," Mamori membela Su.

"Cewek emang kalau apa-apa itu lama. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalian," Hiruma berkata.

"Enak saja, kalian tuh cowok orang yang aneh," Mamori berkata.

"Kenapa kau mau dengan cowok aneh sepertiku MA-MO-RI, kekeke…." Hiruma meledek Mamori.

Mamori hanya diam dan mukanya menampakkan sedikit semu kemerahan.

"Kenapa kau juga mau dengan cewek yang katamu lambat sepertiku," Mamori berkata.

"Karena…" wajah Hiruma serius menatap Mamori.

"Ya," Mamori penasaran dengan jawaban Hiruma.

"Karena…. Rahasia. Kekeke…" Hiruma berkata.

"Hiruma!" Mamori mau memukul lengan Hiruma tapi ia tersandung dan menabrak Hiruma. Alhasil mereka jatuh dengan posisi Mamori yang menimpa Hiruma.

"Ahaha, sungguh romantis," kata Taki yang masih muter-muter dengan satu kaki.

"Woo…" Kata Kuroki.

"Luar_" kata Togano.

"Biasa." Juumonji mengakhiri.

"Ma.. Mamori san," Monta guling-guling nangis-nangis gaje.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum.

Mamori belum tersadar, pikirannya masih terpusat pada wajah Hiruma yang begitu dekat dipandangannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus menimpaku manajer sialan, kau itu berat tahu karena kue menjijikkanmu itu," Hiruma menyadarkan lamunan Mamori. Mamori yang sudah kembali normal kesadarannya, cepat-cepat ia bangun.

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan kue sus terlezat itu," Mamori berkata.

Hiruma menyadari teman-temannya sudah berhenti berlari karena menonton adegannya jatuh dengan Mamori tadi.

"Lihat apa kalian orang-orang sialan, lari sana. Kali ini akan ku beri kalian teman tambahan. CERBERUS!" Hiruma memanggil Cerberus dan muncullah Cerberus.

"Ajari mereka cara berlari yang benar, anjing sialan. Yaha!" Hiruma berkata.

"GRAAOOO," Cerberus mengejar para pemain tim DDB.

"HIIIEEE," Sena berlari dengan cepat. Semuanya berlari untuk melindungi nyawa mereka dari anjing peliharaan sang iblis.

"Hiruma, kau ini kejam sekali," Mamori berkata tapi hanya dijawab kekehan dari Hiruma.

"Itu dia mereka. Kasihan sekali nasib mereka harus disiksa iblis seperti Hiruma itu. Untung aku tidak mau saat Su menyuruhku bergabung dengan tim Deimon Devil Bats ini," Ken menghampiri Hiruma dan Mamori yang sedang mengawasi teman-temannya.

"Permisi," Ken berkata.

"Eh, Yatsu kun ada apa?" tanya Mamori berkata ramah.

"Kenapa bocah basket sialan," Hiruma bertanya.

'bocah basket sialan?,' kata Ken berkata dalam hati.  
"Aku mau memberi tahu, kalau hari ini dan mungkin beberapa hari ini Su, e.. maksudku Hoshi tidak bisa datang untuk membantu dalam latihan amefuto kalian," Ken berkata.

"Dia kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" Mamori berkata.

"Tidak, dia tidak sakit. Hanya dia ada urusan mendadak di Amerika," Ken berkata.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja," Mamori merasa lega.

"Hanya itu yang aku sampaikan, aku pergi dulu ya," Ken berkata.

"Iya," Mamori berkata. Ken pun pergi.

"Manajer sialan suruh semua berhenti, dan masuk ke kelas mereka sebentar lagi akan bel. Aku mau pergi sebentar ada urusan," Hiruma pergi tanpa sempat Mamori menjawab perintahnya.

Ken berjalan mau memasuki gedung SMU Deimon sampai langkahnya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Oi, bocah basket sialan," Hiruma memanggil Ken. Ken menengok kebelakang.

"Hiruma, ada apa?" kata Ken. Hiruma menghampiri Ken.

"Asisten sialan sudah ditemukan?" kata Hiruma.

"Sudah," jawab Ken.

"Kau berjanji mau menceritakan semuanya, setelah kau menemukan asisten sialan. Kau tidak lupa bukan?" Hiruma menyeringai.

'Ni, orang bener-bener deh,' kata Ken dalam hati.  
"Tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya disini, istirahat nanti kita bicarakan di atap sekolah," kata Ken.

"Baik," Hiruma berkata.

~STAR~

"Aku tidak mau membunuhnya!" Kiriu berkata pada Raja kegelapan.

Dia sekarang berada di dunia kegelapan karena Raja kegelapan(ayahnya) menyuruhnya untuk ke dunia kegelapan tapi Narui tetap di bumi untuk menjalankan tugas pertama yaitu menghancurkan hubungan Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Kau harus melakukannya! Kenapa kau tidak mau? Oh, karena kau menyukainya?" Raja kegelapan berkata,Kiriu hanya diam.

"Kalau ramalan itu mengatakan ada 2 bintang kembar. Berarti ada 2 orangkan yang di maksud ramalan itu, dan jika membunuh salah satu saja, pemusnahan ayah tidak akan berhasil. Jadi aku bisa membunuh yang satu lagi selain Hoshi," kata Kiriu.

"Kau memang benar, tapi kalau salah satunya masih ada, dia bisa menyegelku selamanya. Tapi kita tidak tahu yang seorang lagi dimana keberadaannya," kata Raja kegelapan.

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk mengenai yang satunya," kata Kiriu.

"Ada, tapi kemungkinannya kecil untuk kita menemukannya. Kedua orang itu memiliki tanda lahir bintang di mata kaki mereka," kata Raja kegelapan.

"Benar-benar sulit, tapi aku akan terus mencarinya," kata Kiriu.

"Tapi aku tetap akan membunuh keduanya," kata Raja kegelapan.

"Aku sudah bilang kita bunuh saja yang satunya, tidak dengan Hoshi," kata Kiriu.

"Kau mau menyelamatkan dunia bintang dan mengkhianati dunia kegelapan! Kau itu anakku, anak Raja kegelapan jangan bertindak bodoh!" Raja kegelapan berkata.

"Aku akan berusaha menarik Hoshi ke dunia kegelapan untuk bekerja sama dengan dunia kita dan menghancurkan dunia bintang," Kiriu pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

BLAM pintu ditutup oleh Kiriu.

"Kita lihat saja kau berhasil membujuknya atau tidak. Kalau kau gagal mereka akan kubunuh kedua-duanya," Raja kegelapan berkata.

~STAR~

KRIIIINNNGGGG… bel istirahat di SMU Deimon berbunyi.

Semua murid sudah padat memenuhi kantin sekolah untuk mendapatkan makanan yang mereka inginkan, tapi tidak dengan Ken dan Hiruma, sekarang mereka ada di atap sekolah.

"Jadi?" Hiruma meminta penjelasan Ken.

"Sebenarnya kami ini seorang agen dari dunia bintang yang berada di dunia langit, yang bertugas menjaga hubungan antara setiap orang yang akan dirusak oleh musuh kami," Ken berkata.

"Maksudmu agen yang bermisikan untuk menjaga hubungan setiap orang yang akan dirusak hubungannya oleh musuh kalian," Hiruma berkata Ken hanya menganguk.  
"Berarti kalian ini manusia atau apa?" Hiruma berkata.

"Kami sama seperti kalian manusia hanya berbeda tempat dan asalnya, dan juga kekuatannya," Ken berkata.

"Jika kekuatannya berbeda kenapa kalian memakai gelang perubah wujud itu," Hiruma masih penasaran.

"Itu alat untuk membantu kami, jadi setiap agen yang ada itu berasal dari orang-orang langit. Tapi aku dan Su memiliki takdir yang sama, kami terlahir dari orang tua yang berasal dari manusia langit dan manusia bumi biasa. Karena di darah kami ada darah manusia bumi biasa kami tidak bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan kami secara sendirinya. Makanya kami memakai gelang perubah wujud untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan kami," jelas Ken panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi kau tetap menjalani hidup dibumi tepatnya di Amerika karena kalian juga setengah manusia biasa, dan juga menjadi agen," Hiruma berkata Ken hanya menganguk lagi.

"Kau sudah mengerti," Ken berkata.

"Yeah, cukup aneh di dunia ternyata ada hal yang seperti itu. Tapi soal asisten sialan itu, dia hilang kemana, karena hilangnya dia kurasa ada hubungannya dengan manajer sialan yang kemarin juga hilang tapi tiba-tiba berada diruang klub," Hiruma berkata.

Ken menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Jadi begitu, kuhargai pengorbanan asisten sialan itu demi menyelamatkan manajer sialan," kata Hiruma.

"Kau sudah dapat jawabanmu semua?" Ken bertanya.

"Yeah, baiklah sampai jumpa bocah basket sialan," Hiruma pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

~STAR~

Su saat ini sudah berada di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang menjadi tempat tinggal professor dan markas Su dan Ken.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau tanyakan Su," Proffesor meletakkan minuman untuk Su didepan Su.

"Apa aku terlahir memiliki saudara professor, aku rasa kau tahu semuanya tentangku karena kau pernah bilang kau teman ayah dan ibu," Su berkata.

Ekspresi professor tampak menampakan keterkejutannya saat Su bertanya.

"Dan apa kau tahu tentang ramalan 2 bintang kembar?" Su berkata.

Proffesor menghela nafas.  
"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau tahu semuanya Su," Proffesor berkata.

**FLASHBACK…**

**TO BE COUNTINUE…..**

Michi : Yak.. masa lalunya dichapter depan saja ya #bletakbletakbletak  
Jangan lupa apa anak-anak…? #plak. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….


	7. Chapter 7

**STAR ****by Michi Youichi**

**Eyeshield 21 **** RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning : OOC(mungkin), OC(banyak banget), TYPO, dan kesalahan lain yang ada di cerita ini.  
Oh iya saya ingatkan khusus dichapter ini hanya ada cerita masa lalunya Professor, Hoshi, dll.**

**Selamat membaca….**

**Chapter 7**

**FLASHBACK…**

Disebuah ruangan dengan alat-alat percobaan dan salah satu komputer yang sedang digunakan seseorang yang dilihat dari penampilannya dia seorang professor. Saegusa Ichinose, ya dialah orang itu seorang professor muda yang jenius.

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" Saegusa menyenderkan tubuhnya pada penyangga kursi yang ia duduki.

"Hei, kelihatan lelah sekali kau Saegusa," seseorang menepuk pundak Saegusa.

"Oh.. kau. Dasar kebiasaanmu tetap saja tidak berubah ya, padahal sudah menjadi Raja, sudah beristri bahkan baru menjadi ayah sebulan yg lalu. Tetap saja sifatmu sama seperti dulu," Saegusa berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju suatu dapur yang ada diruangan laboratorium itu.

"Hahaha… Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur saja, makanya aku mengunjungi sahabatku saja," Minato Nakoto berkata. Minato sahabat Saegusa dari kecil, dia seorang Raja dunia langit setelah kematian ayahnya.

"Ya.. ya.. terserah, bagaimana kabar istrimu dan jagoan kecil itu," Saegusa memberika secangkir kopi untuk Minato.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Oh iya ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu Saegusa," Minato meminum kopinya.

"Apa? Sepertinya penting," tanya langsung Saegusa.

"Ya sesuatu yang penting. Seminggu lalu saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan dipinggir sungai Kristal, Tojosi menemuiku," Minato berkata.

"Tojosi? Kalo kupikir-pikir sudah sangat lama dia tidak muncul, hmm… sekitar 7 tahun dan tiba-tiba dia menemuimu. Apa dia mengatakan ramalan lagi?" Saegusa berkata.

"Ya kau benar dia mengatakan ramalan lagi. Dia berkata begini 'suatu saat akan terlahir 2 bintang kembar pemusnah dunia kegelapan, tapi saat terang mulai muncul kegelapan tak akan diam begitu saja' Menurutmu apa maksud ramalan itu, kau selalu bisa mengartikan ramalan yang Tojosi katakan," Minato berkata.

"Hmm… menurutku, ada sesuatu yang mampu memusnahkan kegelapan yang masih tersembunyi didunia langit ini. Itu arti dari 2 bintang kembar penghancur kegelapan, sedangkan arti dari saat terang mulai muncul kegelapan tak akan diam begitu saja, menurutku itu berarti saat 2 bintang kembar itu terlahir saat itu jugalah kegelapan mulai menyerang," Saegusa menjelaskan.

"Jadi begitu, tapi yang dimaksud 2 bintang kembar itu apa ya?" Minato berkata.

"Hmm…. Aku juga bingung. Apa Tojosi mengatakan yang lain?" Saegusa bertanya.

"Tunggu aku ingat-ingat…"  
"AH! Iya dia mengatakan bahwa 2 bintang kembar….

~STAR~

Ditempat lain yang dilihat dari sisi manapun bangunan ini sangat menyeramkan, ya.. bangunan itu tempat para orang-orang kegelapan yang tentu saja memiliki sifat yang jahat.

"Bagaimana apa sudah ada tanda-tandanya?" seorang pria.. Raja kegelapan lebih tepatnya berbicara pada bawahannya.

"Belum tuan, gagak pengintai yang memata-matai Raja dunia langit juga tadi memberikan informasi bahwa belum ada tanda-tanda 'itu' akan muncul," bawahan itu menjawab pertanyaan tuannya.

"Oh begitu, kau boleh pergi," pria itu berkata tapi sesaat setelah dia berkata, wanita yang sedaritadi ada disampingnya membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.  
"Hmm.. begitu," pria itu mendengarkan suara yang dibisikkan wanita disampingnya.

Bawahan itu hendak mau pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti…

"Tunggu, suruh semua prajurit bersiap kita menyerang kesana malam ini," pria itu menyeringgai.

"Baik tuan," bawahan itu langsung pergi.

"Ada untungnya juga aku mencuci otakmu istriku, jadi kau bisa menguntungkanku dengan kekuatan penglihatan masa depanmu. Aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi sehari lebih awal dari hari ini," pria itu berkata kepada wanita yang ada disampingnya sedangkan wanita disampingnya hanya diam dengan datar seperti tak punya jiwa.

~STAR~

"Oh begitu aku agak mengerti sedikit maksudnya tapi aku masih ragu apa benar ini sesuai pemikiranku," Saegusa berkata.

"Memang apa maksudnya?" Minato bertanya.

"Aku masih ragu, kita lihat saja nanti sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi," Saegusa berkata.

"Baiklah. Oh iya Shujo bagaimana juga kabarnya, lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengannya," Minato berkata.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hari ini juga tumben dia tidak kesini biasanya dia disini sebentar kalau jam segini," Saegusa mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Shujo.

"Hey, kau tidak kesini? Disini ada Minato," Saegusa berbicara dengan Shujo diponsel.  
"Hah! Kau serius, sekarang? Dimana? Aku dan Minato kesana ya?" Saegusa kaget. Minato hanya mengerutkan keningnya mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua temannya itu lewat ponsel yang jelas tidak terdengar pembicaraan apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan.

"Hm… Baik-baik kami kesana sekarang," Saegusa menutup ponselnya.  
"Istrinya Shujo sekarang sedang melakukan proses persalinan, aku mau kesana kau ikut?" Saegusa bersiap-siap.

"Mau melahirkan? Tentu aku ikut. Ayo!" Minato berkata.

~STAR~

Shujo terlihat mondar-mandir dengan ekspresi sangat panik didepan ruangan tempat istrinya sedang melakukan proses persalinan.

"Misaki kau harus berusaha untuk menghadirkan anak kita kedunia ini," kata Shujo lirih dan masih tetap mondar-mandir sampai langkahnya terhenti karena suara panggilan dari temannya.

"Shujo!" Minato menghampiri Shujo dengan Saegusa mengikuti disampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Saegusa.

"Aku tidak tahu, masih proses. Belum ada tanda-tanda bayi lahir," Shujo berkata.

"Sudah jangan terlalu panik begitu, Misaki dan calon anakmu pasti baik-baik saja," Minato menepuk bahu Shujo.

Tak lama sebuah tanggis bayi pecah menghilangkan kepanikan Shujo atas kelahiran anaknya yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

_suatu saat akan terlahir 2 bintang kembar pemusnah dunia kegelapan…_

"Suara bayi!" Minato berkata.

"Haha… selamat ya Shujo, kau sudah resmi menjadi ayah sekarang," Minato menepuk-nepuk bahu Shujo.

"Selamat ya kawan," Saegusa juga member selamat kepada Shujo.

"Terima kasih teman-teman," Shujo tersenyum bahagia.

Seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan tempat Misaki istri Shujo melahirkan.

"Selamat istri anda melahirkan anak kembar, istri anda juga baik-baik saja," dokter itu tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih. Anakku kembar? Aku mau segera melihatnya. Apa aku boleh masuk," Shujo berkata.

"Tentu. Silahkan," dokter itu mempersilahkan.

Shujo dan kedua temannya masuk kedalam dan langsung menemui Misaki yang berada ditempat tidur. Terlihat Misaki mengendong seorang bayi mungil yang lucu, sedangkan suster disampingnya juga mengendong seorang bayi juga yang tak kalah lucunya.

"Misaki," Shujo duduk disamping istrinya yang terbaring.  
"Ini anak kita? Lucu sekali," Shujo mengusap pipi bayi mungil yang digendong istrinya.

"Iya ini anak kita. Yang digendong suster itu juga anak kita lho. Anak kita kembar, 2 anak perempuan yang sangat manis," Misaki tersenyum.

"Benar-benar manis sepertimu," Shujo sekarang mengambil alih bayi yang digendong suster tadi.

"Selamat ya Misaki atas kelahiran anak kalian," Saegusa member selamat.

"Iya selamat ya Misaki. Anak kalian begitu cantik-cantik," Minato berkata.

"Terima kasih Paduka Raja dan Saegusa," Misaki tersenyum.

…_.tapi saat terang mulai muncul kegelapan tak akan diam begitu saja_

"HAHAHA…. Hancurlah kalian!"

"KYAAA!"

"Tolong…."

"HAHAHA…."

Suara-suara kehancuran dan penyerangan sudah menyebar luas dengan sangat cepat…  
Serangan mendadak dari dunia kegelapan kedunia langit…  
Dimalam saat semua orang terlelap tidur…

"Amankan Ratu dan Pangeran," teriak seorang prajurit keprajurit lainnya. Dengan sigap prajurit itu menuruti komando temannya.

"Ibu aku takut.. Ayah bagaimana? Dimana dia sekarang?" kata pangeran. Ya dialah anak dari Minato sang Raja dunia langit.

"Jangan takut ya, ibu akan melindungimu. Ayahmu pasti baik-baik saja diluar sana," Nizu tersenyum tenang berbeda dengan perasaan hatinya yang sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan Minato.

~STAR~

Daerah dunia langit benar-benar sudah menjadi medan perang antara dunia kegelapan dan dunia langit.  
Kehancuran…  
Korban yang berjatuhan…  
Teriakan orang-orang yang ketakutan dan tawa kekejaman prajurit dunia kegelapan…

"Aku merasa kekuatan mereka agak lebih kuat dibandingkan pertempuran 10 tahun yang lalu," kata seorang prajurit dunia langit.

"Ya aku juga merasakannya, tapi kita harus tetap harus berjuang jangan sampai mereka menghancurkan dunia langit," ucap teman prajurit itu.

Dimana-mana sudah hancur atas peperangan ini.  
Peperanganpun juga sudah menyebar luas keseluruh wilayah dunia langit. Termasuk…

"Eh, kuperhatikan masing-masing mata kaki bayi kembar kalian itu apa ya?" Saegusa memperhatikan kaki bayi kembar itu yang sedang tertidur dibox bayi.

"Mana?" Minato dan Shujo mendekat kebox bayi.

"Itu tanda lahir mereka mungkin," Minato berkata.

"Coba kalian perhatikan lebih teliti. Memang benar sih warnanya seperti tanda lahir kebanyakan, tapi.. bentuknya.. seperti bintang," Saegusa dengan cermat melihat tanda lahir itu.

"Hmm.. AH! Benar! Walaupun bentuknya agak kecil tapi itu bentuk bintang," Shujo berkata.

"Aku… merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Tiba-tiba terpikir Nizu dan anakku," Minato berkata.

"Aku juga dari tadi agak merasa ada sesuatu perasaan tidak enak," Shujo berkata.

'Tunggu… aku jadi ingat ramalan Tojosi. Kalau dugaanku benar bearti…' Saegusa kaget.  
"GAWAT! Kita harus secepatnya kembali keistana jika masih sempat, jika tidak sebaiknya kita cari tempat sembunyi!" Saegusa tiba-tiba berkata mengagetkan orang yang ada didalam kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Ada apa!" jawab Minato dengan wajah cemas.

"Ramalan itu ,tanda lahir berbentuk bintang pada 2 bayi kembar, dan kita semua merasakan hal sama yaitu merasakan tidak enak. Itu semua berhubungan!" jelas Saegusa yang sudah terlihat panik.

"Ramalan! Berarti 'saat terang mulai muncul kegelapan tak akan diam begitu saja' dunia langit sedang mengalami kekacauan sekarang?" Minato berkata.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan? Ramalan apa?" Shujo berkata.

"Sudahlah keadaan ini sangat gawat Shujo, tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Yang pasti kau lindungi 2 bayimu karena yang sangat diincar dunia kegelapan adalah 2 bayimu itu," Saegusa berkata.

"Tapi kenap_" perkataan Shujo dipotong oleh suara Misaki.

"Kenapa mereka mengincar kedua bayiku?" Misaki yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kita semua harus segera kembali ke istana dunia langit. Shujo bawa istrimu, biar aku dan Minato yang membawa bayi kalian," Saegusa berkata.

BRAK! Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Bahkan pintunya sampai rusak.

"Disini aku merasakan kekuatan besar itu,lebih merasakan auranya didua bayi itu," kata lirih seorang wanita yang tak ada ekspresi dan seperti tanpa jiwa dan Raja Kegelapan disampingnya.

"HAHAHA… jadi 2 bayi itu ya yang mampu memusnahkanku. Sebelum mereka memusnahkanku suatu saat nanti akan aku musnahkan mereka sekarang juga," seringai Raja Kegelapan.

"Kau," hanya itu yang Minato setelah melihat sosok Raja kegelapan yang datang dengan mengejutkan.

"Ya ini aku. Dan aku datang dengan 2 tujuan Minato Naoto," Raja kegelapan menyeringgai menyeramkan.

"Ka.. Kau.. Youko," Saegusa berkata terbata-bata.

Shujo, Minato, dan Misaki melihat arah mata Saegusa mengarah kesosok wanita yang seumuran dengan Misaki. Youku nama wanita itu.

"Oh, kau masih ingat dengan dia ya. Tapi sayang dia sudah tidak mengingatmu sama sekali professor pintar. Asal kau tahu dia ini istriku. HAHAHAHA" Penguasa Kegelapan itu tertawa penuh kelicikan.

'Is.. istrinya! Kenapa ini? Tidak mungkin Youko mau menikah dengan orang kejam macam dia. Aku merasakan ada yang ganjil dan Youko sekarang seperti tampak tak punya jiwa. Tanpa ekspresi seperti dikendalikan… Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal ini dulu yang harus kuperbuat sekarang adalah mengamankan 2 anak Shujo ini dan menyelamatkan Dunia Langit,' Saegusa memegang erat salah satu anak Shujo.

"Serahkan 2 bayi itu jika kalian semua mau selamat," Raja kegelapan berkata.

"Tidak akan!" Misaki berteriak.

"Kalian semua cepat pergi biar aku yang menghadapi dia," Minato menyerahkan bayi yang digendongnya kepada Misaki.

"Baik. Shujo, Misaki ayo kita pergi," Saegusa berkata.

"Aku tetap disini membantu Minato. Aku.. Aku ini komandan panglima aku harus melaksanakan tugasku. Misaki ikutlah dengan Saegusa," Shujo berkata.

"Tapi…" Misaki berkata lirih.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah dan berhati-hati. Saegusa aku titip istri dan 2 anakku," Shujo berkata.

"Iya. Ayo Misaki," Saegusa mengajak Misaki.

"Hey tidak semudah itu kalian pergi," Raja kegelapan hendak menyerang Saegusa dan Misaki tapi serangannya gagal karena dihalangi dengan serangan dari Minato.

"Lawanmu adalah kami," Minato dan Shujo bersiap-siap.

"Cih, kalian menyusahkan. Akan aku hancurkan kalian dalam sekejap," Raja berkata juga bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Cepat lari dari sini," Shujo berkata.

Saegusa dan Misaki pergi dari dalam kamar rawat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi medan perang antara Raja kegelapan dan Minato serta Shujo.

Sedangkan Misaki dan Saegusa sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka berada tadi.

'Shujo berhati-hatilah,' kata Misaki dalam hati.

"Ah Saegusa!" Misaki terkejut karena ditengah lari mereka musuh sudah menghadang.

"Tenang. Tetep berlindung dibelakangku," Saegusa mengendong bayi ditangan kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan dengan cepat menembakkan pistol tersebut kearah musuh yang menghadang mereka didepan. Mereka kembali lari mencari tempat aman.

~STAR~

"Beruntung para prajurit dari kegelapan masih bisa diatasi. Walaupun masih ada sebagian besar masih menyerang, aku yakin kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ayo terus berjuang! Kalahkan para penghancur itu!" komando seorang ketua dari para prajurit dunia langit menyemangati anggotanya yang lain. Dan begitulah, masing berlansung sengit perang antara dunia langit dan dunia kegelapan. Yang sudah banyak menelan jiwa-jiwa yang tak bersalah serta kerusakan dimana-mana.

Ditempat lain pun tak kalah sengit…

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..," deru nafas antara Minato dan Shujo terus memburu.

"Kuakui kalian berdua memang kuat. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian bisa lolos dari mautku. Terima ini!" Raja kegelapan menyerang dengan kekuatan yang besar sebuah sinar hitam dari tongkatnya. Dengan sigap Shujo menahan serangan itu dan Minato yang bagian menyerang. Strategi yang cukup bagus, gabungan pertahanan dan menyerang.

Semuanya berjuang dengan keras bagaimana dengan Saegusa dan Misaki?

"Disini kurasa aman," Saegusa meletakkan bayi Misaki disamping dimana Misaki duduk.  
Mereka sekarang ada dihutan yang cukup lebat.

"Sepertinya kau haus Misaki, didekat sini ada sungai Kristal. Aku akan ambil air disana. Kau pegang ini untuk jaga-jaga," Saegusa memberikan pistolnya kepada Misaki.

"Terima kasih Saegusa.. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu," Misaki berkata.

"Iya. Aku pergi ya," Saegusa pun pergi mencari air.

Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah Misaki yang menunggu Saegusa mengambil air. Keadaan begitu tenang sampai ada suara yang mengusik keheningan hutan itu.

"Saegusa? Apa itu kau?" Misaki berkata.

"HAHAHAHA.. mencari tempat aman disini ya? Orang yang bodoh. Orang dunia langit harus dihancurkan!" 2 orang prajurit dari dunia kegelapan mulai mendekat kearah Misaki dan bayinya.

Misaki panik dan takut, ia sudah memegang pistol dari Saegusa yang diberikan tadi. Dan..

"DOR!" Misaki menebakkan pistol itu kearah salah satu dari 2 prajurit itu.

"ARGH!" salah satu prajurit itu berteriak kesakitan.

"KAU!" salah satu teman yang terkena tembak tadi dengan cepat menepis pistol yang dipegang Misaki dan menampar Misaki dengan keras sampai Misaki tersungkur ketanah.

"AKH!" Misaki berteriak, jelas karena prajurit itu membangunkan dirinya dengan cara menarik rambut Misaki.

"Hei, bukankah ini bayi yang dimaksud Raja. Yang katanya mampu memusnahkan Raja. Ho… bearti kita habisi saja sekalian 2 bayi ini," prajurit yang tertembak tadi menyiapkan pedang kearah si kembar.

"JANGAN! Kumohon jangan…" Misaki meneteskan air matanya.

"Lihat ini baik-baik," prajurit itu mengkeataskan pedangnya.

"JANGAN!" Misaki berteriak.

"PRANG," pedang prajurit itu jatuh.

"Kalian lawan aku," Saegusa datang. Tepat waktu melewatkan 1 detik saja mungkin si kembar sudah terbunuh.

Prajurit dengan cepat lari membawa salah satu bayi dengan cepat Saegusa hendak mau mengejar jika langkahnya tidak terhenti dengan…

"Berhenti atau wanita ini akan musnah detik ini juga," prajurit satu sudah menodongkan pedangnya keleher Misaki rupanya.

"Sae.. gusa.. jangan pedulikan aku.. selamatkan anakku.." Misaki berkata.

Saegusa sangat bingung, dia menoleh kearah dimana prajurit yang mengambil bayi tadi pergi lalu menoleh kearah Misaki yang dilehernya ada pedang yang kapanpun akan menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini keputusan yang benar atau tidak," Saegusa dengan sangat cepat mengeluarkan pistol dan menembakan kaki prajurit itu.

"AKH!" prajurit itu terjatuh.

"Misaki ayo pergi," Saegusa menarik Misaki yang sudah mengendong bayinya.

"AKH!" ternyata prajurit itu juga tidak tinggal diam, dia menembak juga kaki Saegusa. Saegusa terjatuh..

"Saegusa kau baik-baik saja?" Misaki duduk menyamai Saegusa.

"Misaki.. larilah," Saegusa berkata.

"Tapi…" Misaki berkata.

"Cepat!" Saegusa berkata.

"Tidak semudah itu," prajurit itu entah sejak kapan sudah berada didekat mereka dan dengan cepat. Sebuah peluru melesat kejantung…

"MISAKI!" Saegusa berteriak.

Ya.. Misakilah yang tertembak dan jatuh beserta bayinya..

"KAU!" Saegusa memukul prajurit itu lalu terjadi lagi baku tembak antara prajurit itu dengan Saegusa.

"Hosh.. hosh.. " Saegusa berhasil mengalahkan prajurit itu walaupun keadaannya sekarang juga sudah sangat parah. Lalu ia mendekati tergeletaknya Misaki.

"Misaki? Misaki? Kumohon jawablah.." Saegusa memeriksa urat nadi Misaki tapi hasilnya nihil.

Saegusa menunduk. Menyesal? Mungkin itulah yang dia alami.

"Shujo.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Misaki sesuai perintahmu.." Saegusa berkata lirih dan ikut jatuh ketanah. Keadaan hutan yang tadi sempat ramai dengan suara baku tembak sekarang kembali sunyi hanya suara tanggisan bayi salah satu si kembar.

**FLASHBACK END…**

"Begitulah ceritanya Su.. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengejar saudaramu yang dibawa lari prajurit itu. Tapi kudengar dari Raja, bahwa Tojosi menemuinya lagi seminggu setelah perang besar itu terjadi. Memberitahukan bahwa salah satu bintang kembar selamat lalu tojosi pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu dimana keberadaan saudaramu. Kau cukup beruntung karena sebelum ayahmu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah berjuang melawan kejahatan dia memberikan nama untukmu," Professor Saegusa yang kini sudah tua sudah menceritakan masa lalu yang melanda dunia langit dahulu.

Su hanya terdiam menunduk terlihat tetesan air mengalir dipipinya, sesekali dia mengusap airmatanya dengan tangan.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. terima kasih banyak atas pengorbananmu yang sangat besar. Aku.. aku pasti akan menemukan saudaraku yang satu lagi walaupun itu sangat sulit tapi aku akan berjuang seperti kalian berjuang keras melindungi kami," airmata Su semakin deras mengalir.

Proffesor hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Su.  
'Ya, kau harus berjuang su. Penyesalanku sangat berat, dari tidak bisa menlindungi ibumu dan saudaramu. Dan.. Youko.. yang ternyata diancam oleh Raja kegelapan untuk menikahinya, jika tidak orang tua Youko akan dibunuh. Selain ingin menikahinya ternyata Raja kegelapan itu memanfaat kekuatan yang dimiliki Youko dengan cara mencuci otak Youko dan dengan mudah Youko bisa dikendalikan. Semua sudah berlalu.. Shujo, Misaki, dan Youko orang yang kucintai dulu mereka sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi. Aku juga mau berusaha sepertimu Su walaupun hati kita sama-sama sedih mengingat orang yang kita sayangi sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi,' Saegusa tersenyum kembali.

"Ayo. Kita berjuang bersama-sama mengalahkan dunia kegelapan dari dunia ini," Professor berkata.

"Ya. Takdirku dan saudaraku adalah memusnahkan dunia kegelapan dari dunia ini," Su bersemangat kembali.  
"Proffesor aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Su bertanya pada Saegusa.

"Tentu saja. Mau bertanya apa Su?" Professor berkata.

"Tanda yang dimaksud itu kami berdua memilikinya kan?" Su berkata.

"Iya. Seingatku kalau kau dimata kaki kananmu, sedangkan saudaramu dimata kaki kirinya," Saegusa menjelaskan.

"Oh.. Saudaraku itu bagaimana professor?" Su bertanya lagi.

"hmm.. Dia maupun kau hampir sama. Kalau kau lebih mirip ayahmu, kalau saudaramu kuingat mirip seperti ibumu. Rambunya juga sama ibumu yang kebangsaan Amerika," Saegusa berkata.

"Ibu orang Amerika? Berarti ibu orang bumi?" Su bertanya.

"Iya. Sebenarnya dunia langit dan bumi sama hanya tempatnya saja berbeda. Dan kekuatannya berbeda, orang langit memiliki kekuatan khusus yang sudah ditakdirkan dari lahir. Makanya setiap kau berubah kau memerlukan bantuan gelang perubah wujud, karena didarahmu tercampur setengah darah ayahmu dan setengah darah ibumu. Jadi kau tidak memiliki kekuatan sepenuhnya karena ibumu orang bumi yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusuh seperti orang langit," Saegusa lagi-lagi menjelaskan.

"Oh.. begitu. Berarti salah satu orang tua Ken itu orang Bumi ya? Karena Ken kan juga memakai gelang perubah wujud. Professor juga kulihat tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus," Su sudah seperti menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

"hahaha Su.. Su.. kau ini sudah seperti wartawan saja. aku memang orang bumi yang dulu bekerja didunia langit tapi aku kembali lagi kebumi, tepatnya diamerika. Memang benar salah satu orang tuanya adalah orang Bumi," Saegusa berkata.

"Begitu ya.. orang tuanya Ken siapa professor? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah tahu. Aku hanya tahu Ken selama ini tinggal bersamamu dilaboratorium ini," Su berkata.

"eee.. orang tuanya Ken ya," Saegusa seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia jadi teringat pesan Ken yang sudah sangat lama. 'Jangan beritahu Su siapa keluargaku ya professor. Aku percaya padamu,' itulah pesan Ken.

"Hah.." Saegusa hanya menghembuskan nafas.  
"Oh iya kalau kau disini Ken bagaimana Su?" Professor berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya aku belum kabarkan dia hari ini. Aku kekamar dulu ya handphoneku ada disana. Selamat malam professor.." sosok Su sudah menghilang

"Malam Su.." Professor tersenyum.

**TO BE COUNTINUE…..**

Balasan Review untuk arumru-tyasoang: permintaan update kilatnya maaf ga tercapai. Ini aja aku baru muncul 3 bulan lebih. Hehe…

Michi: #nyiapin tameng

Reader: ho.. sudah tahu ternyata apa kesalahanmu ya author geblek

Michi: hehe #ketawa garing tanpa dosa  
benar-benar minta maaf sudah 3 bulan lebih tidak melanjutkan cerita ini.. ampuni saya reader  
yang tercinta dan baik-baik…

Nichi: hajar aja tuh Michi #ngomong santai dari kejauhan

Reader: Ide bagus..

Michi: HIIIEEE!#Sena mode on

Nichi: ==ll jadi ajang kejar-kejaran.. baiklah bagi reader yang ga nguber-nguber Michi silahkan diReview  
ceritanya. Kritik, Saran, dll. Karena sepertinya 3 bulan lebih ga buat fanfic dia udah lupa tuh cara  
buat fanfic yang bener. Jadi jangan lupa REVIEW nya….


End file.
